The woman who stole Sesshomaru's Heart
by Lady Desari Michaelis
Summary: Sesshomaru walks alone in his grief as he had lost his mate in a battle. But what happens when she wakes up and stirs up trouble. They join Inuyasha's group but Naraku lusts to have her as his bride but Sesshomaru longs to keep her by his side no matter what. What will Sesshomaru do? And who will Desari choose? Sesshomaru x OC Inuyasha X Kagome please rate and review


**My new story "the girl that stole Sesshomaru's heart"! Sesshomaru x OC and yes I know I used my pen name in this but I JUST LOVE THE NAME! And Sesshomaru is going to e a bit OOC. Btw I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

"Inuyasha get down from there! You'll hurt yourself!" A man called from the ground. He had long silvery hair down to his waist and had glittering gold eyes and he had some markings on his face; Two purple stripes on each cheek and a dark purple cresant moon on his forehead and a pink stripes on the tips of his eyelids. The small boy looked down at the man with a frown. The boy also had silver hair but instead of markings he had two dog ears sticking out from his hair he also had the same gold eyes.

"But, Sesshomaru I'm waiting for Zero and Ichiru." Inuyasha whined.

"And I would hate to see my little brother upset because he can't play with his friends because he hurt himself" Sesshomaru replied. Inuyasha jumped from the tree knowing Sesshomaru would catch him. Sesshomaru caught the young boy then stiffened when he heard a low growl come from the other trees and Inuyasha flattened his ears in fear. "go inside and when she comes you keep the boys with you and send her outside okay?" Inuyasha nodded and ran to the hut. Sesshomaru drew tokijinn (A/N: I made it that he already had tokijinn) and aimed it at the forest. "Show yourself!" Sesshomaru ordered and a purple monstrous demon revealed himself. He had two curled horns coming from the sides of his head. He let out a laugh that sounded like there was more than one person behind the voice.

"You will be no match for the great Goshinki! Bow before me you worthless demon!" Goshinki lunged at Sesshomaru but he easily dodged him and almost sliced Goshinki's arm off and he let out a yell "You'll pay for that!" he lunged at Sesshomaru again and Sesshomaru was readying to attack when a silver and blue blur pinned Goshinki to a tree.

"If you don't want to die from now on you serve me. Disobey me in anyway it will result in your death am I understood" a melodic voice ordered and Goshinki nodded. "Yes what?"

"Y-Yes M-mistress" Goshinki Shivered the figure flipped off the demon and the demon ran. The figure was a woman with long flowing silver hair with similar markings but the cresant moon was a dark blue, her stripes on her cheeks were sky blue and the tips of her eyelids were a sea green. Her eyes were a royal purple which glittered like gems.

"Hi fluffy!" the woman cooed as she wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck. He gave her a serious look.

"How many times do i have to tell you don't call me fluffy." He said.

"Give me a kiss and i might stop." She grinned. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her small waist, he lent down and kissed her. They both separated and turned to the hut when they heard a chorus of boys

"Ewwwwwwhhhh" The three boys stood at the door way with their faces screwed up.

"now, now boys you are going to have a mate of your own at some point and you'll wanna kiss her and hug her and-" the boys clamped their hands over their ears and ran inside.

Sesshomaru walked inside with his arm wrapped around The woman's waist. "It's about time Desari you took ages" She pouted

"You try leaving a village with two boys that muck around all day." Desari stuck her nose in the air and Sesshomaru let out a small laugh.

"Big Brother!" Inuyasha Screamed from inside. "Big Sister!" the twins called. The two rushed inside to see a man with Blue hair and orange (A/N: I know it's weird just deal with it) eyes was standing with his blade drawn.

"Ryinsukei" They growled

"Well, well if it isn't Sesshomaru and Desari" he smirked. Desari drew Sekisetsu and Sesshomaru drew tokijinn and they both rushed him but he blocked them both in one sweep. "I guess I'll have to come for them another time."

Desari shook with rage "I've had enough of him" and she dashed out the door before Sesshomaru could recover. He followed after Desari but she had used her Demonic speed.

"Dammit" Sesshomaru used his demonic speed and followed her sent. He burst through the door in time to see Desari fall and the sword be removed from her chest.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru" she whispered before she became lifeless. Sesshomaru shook with rage and used tokijinn's power and it sent a rush through him, one he never wanted to feel again for awhile. Ryinsukei's ashes blew away as Sesshomaru walked over to Desari's limp body. He put away tokijinn and drew tensaiga. The sword pulsed and he could see little demons surrounding her body. He cut them down in one swipe but she never woke up. Sesshomaru fell to his knees next to her body and cradled her close to his chest as tears (A/N: I know it's supposed to be OOC) streamed down his face.

"If you can hear me Desari" He sobbed "Until you wake up I swear I'll hate Humans and half-breeds even my little brother. Just please wake up!" He cried. He suddenly stopped and became emotionless. "And I'll never show anyone any emotion other than to you." He said as he picked her up and carried her away.

Xxxxxx

Sesshomaru stood face to face with Desari's little brothers. He sighed. "I'm sorry that your sister is no longer going to e here she was put to rest. Don't get me wrong she isn't dead just – asleep but in order to keep my vow to her you must look after my little brother for me." The twins nodded.

"Zero and I will protect him" Ichiru cheered

"We promise" Zero swore. Sesshomaru saw determination in their lilac eyes.

"And I promise that I'll find a way to bring your sister back"

"We know you will" Ichiru smirked.

"Yea you love her too much" teased zero

'indeed I do' Sesshomaru thought. As he ruffled their short silvery hair.

**If you watch/read vampire knight then you know what zero and Ichiru looked like hahaha. I don't own VK either. Yes I know it was OOC but don't hate me. But this is AU so please rate and review. Next chapter should be up soon. I already have it written- well the idea of it so it shoudl be up soon. **

**Thanks**

**Lady Desari Mchaelis.**


End file.
